The Stranger
by WolfBlade117
Summary: Master Chief approaches a mysterious anomaly in the middle of space. When this transports him in range of the USCSS Prometheus, what is he to do? Shaw/MC/Vickers. Might extend into the Alien franchise.


Okay, I recently saw the movie Prometheus again, and thought about a crossover between it and Halo. So, this is it. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Prometheus, just the storyline.

* * *

John sighed.

He'd been doing that for a while, ever since Cortana had died saving his life.

"_Chief, do you read?_" Lasky's voice sounded over the com.

"Copy, Captain," he replied, his tone flat and devoid of emotion.

"_We've picked up a radiological disturbance about 2,000 kilometers ahead of you._"

"Nuclear?"

"_No... honestly, none of my guys can figure out what it is. It's not any type of known radiation, but it seems to be getting larger. Can you check it out?_"

"Of course, sir," he said, pushing the throttle of the Broadsword he was flying.

After the events of Requiem with the Didact, he'd been assigned to the Infinity's battle group, patrolling an area of space recently discovered that was full of mineral-rich asteroids, ripe for mining operations.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the main reason that they were there.

Looking up at the ring-world above him, John couldn't help but grit his teeth.

A Halo.

Everything about the Forerunners he hated was epitomized by the installations they had built, over a hundred thousand years before.

He understood why they were necessary, from a tactical perspective. The need to destroy the Flood was absolute.

But if he'd never discovered the Halo's, maybe things would be different. The Flood wouldn't have been awakened, would never have gotten off the ring-world. Cortana might still be-

"_Stop it,_" he said to himself. "_It happened. If you had never discovered the Halo's, you wouldn't have met the Arbiter._" A small part of his brain still fought back.

"_Cortana might still be alive,_" it insisted.

"_The Covenant would have won, and then they would have either been destroyed by the Flood, or would have activated the Halo's,_" his still logical mind replied. "_And then every single human would be exterminated_."

The rebellious side fell silent after that, but couldn't resist a last word. "_It might have been worth it, just for a little while..."_

_"Um, Chief, you're deviating. Correct your course,_" Lasky's voice rang out, interrupting his mental clash.

"Of course, Captain," he said, correcting his flight path and silently cursing himself for his lack of attention. Spartans _never_ lost focus.

"_Alright, Chief, you should be coming within visual range within 5 seconds._"

"Roger."

A short pause ensued as the Spartan pushed a few buttons, his gloved hands working amazingly quickly for being almost as large as catchers mitts. Then he caught sight of the disturbance.

He'd never seen anything quite like it.

It would have been similar to a Slipspace portal, except for the odd emergence of colors that surrounded the lip of the circle. Flaming reds, oranges and yellows somehow mixed and interacted with violent shades of blue, creating an eerie scene.

"_Chief, do you know what it is?_"

"No, sir, it seems to resemble a Slipspace rupture, but the colors are different."

"_Hmm... Alright, well, come on back to the Infinity, we'll send a team to do some proper surveys._"

"Roger," Chief said, and pulled on the control stick to turn back.

The ship didn't respond. The Spartan pulled again, harder, but still, nothing happened.

"Captain, the Broadsword controls aren't responding. I can't turn."

"_... Understood, Chief. Rescue ships will be sent out, they'll be at your position in approximately two minutes._"

"Sir, by my calculations, my ship will have impacted the anomaly by then."

A silence stretched by.

"Captain?"

What the Chief couldn't know was that Lasky was violently cursing on the bridge of the Infinity, a sentiment that was shared by almost all of his crew. Finally, he calmed down and opened the channel back up.

"_Chief, I don't know what will happen when you impact, but if that is a Slipspace anomaly, I have no idea where you might end up._"

"I understand. And... Captain Lasky?"

"_... Yeah?_"

"Thank you, and good luck."

The Captain of the UNSC Infinity looked out at the view screen. Slowly his arm came up in a salute, as he softly spoke a reply.

"_Good luck to you... Master Chief_."

Then he was gone.

* * *

**Year 2093**

**A sector of space near LV-223**

**Starship: Prometheus**

David 8 hummed lightly as he walked along the corridors of the Weyland Corporation Starship, thinking of his favorite movie, _Lawrence of Arabia_.

"'The trick, William Potter, is not _minding_ that it hurts,'" he said idly, repeating the line he'd heard so many times.

He'd been saying that for about 4 years now, and it was still as interesting in his mind as when he'd first heard it. It helped when you had practically nothing else but a basketball and a bicycle to occupy your time.

Coming into the cockpit for the daily check-up, he walked around the spacious room, checking a few monitors for any changes. When he couldn't find any, he turned around to walk back to the video room.

But then, a sudden beeping sound caught his attention.

Walking back over to the monitors, he looked around until he discovered the source.

The proximity alert.

He pressed another button, and the metal shields covering the windows withdrew, allowing free vision into the space in front of the spaceship.

For a second, he saw nothing.

Then, an object started to come into view.

For a second, he stared. Then his synthetic eyes widened.

It seemed that the time was ripe to wake up the crew.

* * *

The Master Chief gave an involuntary groan as he slowly woke up from his forced slumber, then shook his limbs to make sure they were all still functioning.

The journey through the anomaly had been tough. G-forces that would have crushed an ordinary human into paste had been exerted on his body. Frankly, the only reason he was probably still alive was because of the MJOLNIR Mark VII armor he had on, plus his own Spartan-II augmentations.

When he'd first been shown the armor, he'd honestly been impressed.

And that was before he'd been told that he'd have his own personal set, made with the best technology possible. While outwardly similar to his MJOLNir Mark VI, save for a few aesthetic changes, the suit had been almost completely reworked.

A mysterious element discovered from Forerunner armor sets, layered in a nanoscopic buckytube design, made the armor both significantly lighter and much stronger. The reactive crystal layer had been improved as well, allowing him phenomenal increases in speed, reaction time and strength, besides being nearly impenetrable. The reactor, a blend of Human, Sangheili and Forerunner technology, increased the power output by a factor of two, allowing for much more powerful shields, as well as being able to charge any weapons in need of it.

Besides that, he had not one, but two armor abilities. One was Invisibility, the other Promethean Vision. A small surprise was on his left wrist. Since the discovery of the Hardlight shield, the UNSC scientists had been clamoring to make use of the new technology to upgrade the already existing energy shields used by the Jackals. The combination was known as the Spartan shield, since it had only been given to him.

Besides that, he'd also been given two new weapons.

One, a brand new energy weapon, was probably one of the most powerful ever invented by man.

Using a similar energy battery system to the Covenant Plasma weapons, the weapon, instead of having one battery, had five. As each one was used up, it could either be discarded or put into a specially made recharging station unique to the Chief's armor, located on his left shoulder. However, that wasn't what made the weapon so unique. Instead of small bursts from each battery, it used _all_ the energy in one massive burst, discharging the entirety of the stored energy in the battery for a devastatingly effective blast.

This weapon was aptly called the Beam Magnum, and it was one of four that he currently had with him.

Besides that, there was the Lightrifle and the SAW he had chosen as his loadout. But the last was probably the most interesting.

The Spartan spear.

Normally a compact looking cylinder with a slightly curved handle on one end and a retractable energy blade on the other, the spear could extend until it was over two meters in length. Used in conjunction with the Spartan shield, it was quite a devastating combination.

As said by a joking technician, "What Spartan would be complete without his spear and shield?"

He shook himself slightly, and looked around the cockpit to see if things were still functioning. Most of it was, but a few delicate mechanical devices had been knocked out of action.

A beeping noise from the Smart A.I. in the ship told him that an object was approaching, and fast.

"What is it, Clara?" he asked. The A.I. appeared in her standard form of a human female wearing an old fashioned plain dress. She took her avatar from Clara Barton, the famous teacher and nurse from pre- Civil War America.

Looking up from her reading, she peered at him owlishly.

"What is what?"

It should be noted that John really didn't like having her around.

"I'm not in the mood," he ground out. "What is the object approaching us?"

She blinked once, looking back at her book with a yawn.

"That would be a ship."

"Human? Covenant?"

"Neither. I don't recognize the design."

He sighed. "_Five minutes into this and I'm already meeting a possible alien species._"

"Have they detected us yet?"

"I don't know. Wait... I'm reading a basic scan. They're trying to find out who we are."

"Send the standard First Contact package."

"Our communications are out."

He paused at that. "Any way to get them back online again?"

"None at all."

"Then how do we communicate with them?"

"We could use your armor's com system, but I don't think that's necessary."

"Why?"

"Because it looks like they are coming to us."

John looked up from A.I.'s avatar to see that the unknown ship was indeed coming towards them.

"Guess we'll find out who they are soon enough, hm?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Gah, that's kinda terrible of me.

This chapter was more of an introduction, so the the next one will be longer.

The Spartan Spear is basically like the one Prince Nuada uses in Hellboy II. Only black, and made with technology, not magic.

And yes, for those of you who know, the Beam Magnum is the same weapon used in Gundam Unicorn, only significantly scaled down so that John can wield it.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and rest assured that more are on the way.


End file.
